Morganvile FanFiction: Braveness
by XxVampireSuperFanxX
Summary: This is my first book and i'm sooo sorry if it sucks :O i basically just went my own way o.0
1. Chapter 1-The Glass Home

**Morganville Vampires fan-fiction….. : Braveness **_**I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES RACHEL CAINE DOES (it will kind of follow glass houses)**_

_**Chapter1:**_

Claire Danvers kissed her mother goodbye. She had moved to this TINY town called Morganville, somehow this town seemed familiar…. That's impossible though…. She snapped herself out of that thought. She waved goodbye as her parents rolled away in their trashy car. Her dorm number was 25 on the second floor. She arrived on the second floor to hear a girls voice saying "So yeah, I just got back from the continent Egypt" Claire edged over to see who had said it, a perfectly polished girl …. "No…" Claire blurted they all looked at her.

She stood up straight and said "You're lying, I know because Egypt isn't a continent …" the girl blushed. "And who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" the girl sneered. Claire gained up enough guts to say "And which one are you? Dumb or Dumber?" Claire started to walk off. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" the girl said, pretty loud. "You know what I said" I mumbled, starting to regret saying what I'd said.

I decided to flee to my dorm and lock the door behind me. I picked up a newspaper that was sitting on the ground next to the door. One of the ads said 716 lot street three roommates, need forth. Well that seemed simple enough… she unlocked the door and peeked out. Relief flowed through her.

Whenever she got to the glass house she knocked on the door. A shaggy dark haired (Sexy) guy answered the door "You here for the house?" he asked. "Yeah ... You live here?" I asked, "Yup, my names Shane, come on in" "Claire" I nodded to him. I walked in, and plopped down on a surprisingly comfy couch. I glanced at my watch it read; 7:26, the sun was down.

A super angelic looking blonde guy jogged down the steps, a pretty dark haired Goth behind him. "She's here for the house, her names Claire" Shane stated. "My names Michael" He pointed behind him at the Goth girl "And that's Eve, and you look underage….so it's already a no" he said emotionless "Don't be a jackass Michael..." Claire stood up, reached in her pocket and threw $500 down on the coffee table in front of her. "$500 and I can get more…" Claire said. "Some chick at the dorms is going to beat the shit out of me if I stay, I need to stay here…. and if you really are going to say no... Then I guess I'll just go out and you'll have my blood all over your hands…." I stated "are you threatening me?" Michael asked "no, I'm simply saying what would happen if you wouldn't let me stay." I said. Shane bumped in "I like this girl… she's sassy… yet smart"… eve nodded. "OK, fine… just don't cause any trouble, rents $200 a month" Michael said. Claire grinned "thank you, I promise I won't."

_**Wuppee! I did the first chapter! I update the story every day make sure to read the authors notes! Cause I'll say when I'm stopping and everything else! ;) Oh and BTW the next chapters will be different from the books!**_


	2. Chapter 2 FANGS

**_Morganville vampires FanFic: Braveness J_**

**_Authors Note: I got a lot of complaints from the curse words even though I rated it M -_- So I'm going to stop the cursing '-'Hope you enjoy ! Oh and in my last story I didn't revise very well so there is most likely some mistakes… and I am going to start 1st person POV._**

**_Chapter 2: _**

Claires POV:

I was now officially part of the glass house, I was actually pretty excited, and, when I first walked through the glass house door it instantly felt like home… but that probably makes me sound like a nut job. Michael didn't seem like he regretted anything last night...so that's good…? I plopped down on the couch on the opposite side of here Shane was sitting blasting zombies heads off on-screen. "What-cha doing?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He paused the game and stared at me like I was completely crazy "what do you want?" he asked, I furrowed my brow "because I'm being nice doesn't mean I want something, so get that through your thick skull" I said sassily. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Shane walked in after me "what's your problem? And how old are you anyway 15?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm 16! Not 15! And anyway you don't have to deal with my 'Problems' anymore…I'm going to class..." I said walking out the kitchen and grabbing my book-bag. "Umm, No you aren't!" he protested "Michael said no causing trouble, going out there and getting yourself a shiner from whoever is threating you definitely passes in my book for trouble!". I slipped my book-bag on my shoulders "I'm not going to even be near her… you're not worried about that... there's something else… I can see it in your eyes..." I said.

He groaned "ok, I'll tell you, promise not to think I'm crazy?" he nearly whispered. Ok something's up… I just knew it… "Yeah, I promise…how crazy could it be…" he sighed. "I don't want you out there because…because there are vampires out there…" he said. I started to giggle "OK, Shane, you must really not want me out there if you're going to make up bull crap about 'VAMPIRES'" I said between giggles. "I'm not kidding" he said it straight-faced.

I stopped giggling "oh, come on your just pulling my leg…?" I said. He shook his head and said "honest to god". Eve just then jogged down the steps. She looked at me "where do you think YOUR going?" she said, hands on her hips. "I'm going to my university classes…" I said "but Shane is saying there's vampires out there waiting to 'suck my blood'" I said the last part with a Transylvanian accent.

Eve sat down. Today she was wearing black platform shoes, a black miniskirt and a lace top with a black tank top under it. She had black dyed hair and a pretty face. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a panda on it that was blowing kisses and blue skinny jeans. I had auburn hair and blue eyes with a beautiful face.

Eve sighed "He's not kidding" she moaned. And then I started to believe, just a little bit. And just then something hit me… like 'Dei Ja Vu'…there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open it. When I opened it a police was standing there holding a flyer of…. ME!

Then I noticed something about the police officer… he had….FANGS… then… everything just went into black.

**_Cliff-Hanger ;) I hope you're enjoying the 1st person POV next chapter I'll put other POV's in it. I'll try and post another chapter within a couple of hours J_**


	3. Chapter 3- Shaire ) (ShaneClaire)

_**Morganville Vampires FanFic: Braveness **_

_**Sorry the chapters lately have been super short D:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Michaels POV: (Before knock on the door)

Claire wanted to go to class? After being threatened? Well that was NOT going to happen... but all I can do is float around and give people shivers… all I am is a ghost during the day... Walking dead man at night… I've been thinking about telling them… it has to come out sometime...right? I can't keep this horrible secret from them forever!

Eve's POV: (after Claire's black out)

I skittered over to Claire's fainted fragile body. Shane said "geez! She's new! You don't have to scare her like that!" "Well she's not supposed to be living here, she's supposed to be living at the dorms" the officer replied. A blonde woman appeared and casually whispered into the officer's ear. He looked smug. The blonde said "I am the founder of Morganville, Amelie. I give her permission to live here…with one cost, she leaves Monica Morell alone. Human problems are not my concern, but I suppose you wouldn't like her in the middle of common grounds…..in a cage…she has only been here for two days and have already caused too much trouble for this little town. Watch her." She said all of that in one breath and then… was just…gone. The officer walked back to his cruiser and drove away.

Claire's POV:

I started to hear voices… a high-pitched frantic female voice … "Claire? Claire honey wake up…"…Eve…that was who the female voice was. My eyes snapped open "F-F-F-Fangs" I whispered "that cop had FANGS" I said a little louder. Shane scooped me up in a princess carry and put me on the couch. I felt all fluttery inside when he picked me up and my head lay against his muscle-ripped chest. "Yes honey, he was a vampire, the founder said you can stay living here but you have to leave Monica Morell alone" said Eve calmly. "Is she a vampire too?" I mumbled. "Yeah, pretty much everyone in Morganville is a vampire accept about 30%" Shane said "Holy-"I was interrupted by Eve "Language Missy…"

After what had just happened I still managed to smile, just a little.

Shane's POV:

Claire seemed oddly familiar…somehow I felt like I knew her. She was very beautiful, I wanted to do things to kiss her, but I know that even though were only two years apart, that it's a huge deal for a 16 year old and an 18 year old to date… besides, she probably doesn't think I'm hot, I don't get girls like that, pretty, smart, perfect girls.

Claire's POV: (Last change of POV for the chapter, I promise .)

It was already 10:00 and I had cooked tacos and told Michael about what had happened. Now Michael was upstairs with Eve…doing things I don't really want to think about… so now it was just me and Shane, downstairs alone…playing video games. I wanted to do more; I secretly wanted to have a hot make-out session with him... I wondered if he secretly wanted to also…I was in the middle of blasting zombies heads off when all of the sudden, the TV went black and a little box was bouncing around the screen saying 'NO SIGNAL'. "Crap, the game system must've crashed, I knew it would happen… this things old" he said and tapped the game console. We sat in silence for a couple of awkward seconds. Then I said "so…what do you want to do" I bit my lip and started him in the eyes. "Don't do that…" I said breathlessly. I acted innocent. All of the sudden I was on his lap, and we were making out. It wasn't just a peck; he had his left hand teasing at the edge of my shirt and his right hand on the back of my head. Oh my gosh, his soft lips made me feel like I was flying…

_**Thanks for reading I hope this was long enough, ill post another chapter sometime today.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ooops

**_I have been uploading a lot of chapters in one day, I know, but I just love writing J_**

**_Me: I' gonna put a lot of drama in this one :D Eve: will you actually consider putting more of me in the book? -_- Me: Don't get smart with me, I could just kill you off…You'll be in next chapter… but it's going to be between Michael and Claire! Michael and Claire chorus: Whaaa…_**

Chapter 4:

Claire's POV:

Last Night was… Epic… I lay in bed thinking about it… god, he's so hot…after 20 more minutes thinking about it, I drifted off into a deep sleep. When I woke up I walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. Me and Shane played video games and made- out a little…Over all it was great. I cooked spaghetti for dinner then me and Michael played some video games. Shane went off to bed and so did Eve. I started exploding heads, then a gory zombie face popped onto the screen, I was so startled I Yelped. Michael started laughing at me. I gave him an evil glare. Then he started to scoot closer…Then closer, until he was sitting right next to me… he cupped my head in his strong yet soft hands. He looked into my eyes…"Michael d-" he interrupted me with a kiss. I started to kiss back…he was almost as good as Shane…but here I am kissing two guys, almost cheating… and then COMPARING them…I felt like a hoe…I broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I can't Michael… Me and Shane seem to have a thing… and Eve…'likes' you" I said, putting an emphasis on the likes. He scooted to the opposite end and then stood up. "No, I understand, I shouldn't have even done that… your only 16… and like you said you and Shane…" he said, sounding disappointed. "Just know, whatever you, OR me are doing…I'll be thinking of kissing you" he stated, and jogged up the stairs, walking into his bedroom, and closing the door. I decided I should do the same…I walked into my bedroom, stripped my pants off and climbed into bed. I pulled the chain on my bedside tiffany lamp. 'Wow, what a night' then I drifted off into a dream, a great dream…

**_Me: I KNOW, I KNOW… it was super short…yet eventful._**

**_Shane: well I'm not very happy… Me: Hush, its only FanFic…_**

**_I'll try to upload ONE chapter tomorrow morning, I'm going somewhere so I won't be uploading chapters for the next few days._**


	5. Chapter 5- HolySH--

_**Me: Yaay Cx I'm back and more ready to right then ever! Eve: Ready to right me into the chapter finally? :D Me: Yup'0'**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Eve's view (You welcome V.V):

I woke up, feeling great! I jumped up and jogged down the stairs. No one was up yet, so I decided I'd make some breakfast. I cooked some bacon, sausage, and eggs. The aroma filled the house. I smiled at Claire as she walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, I made breakfast" I said brightly. She turned to me and blinked, like she couldn't believe I'd cooked. Claire smiled "oh, okay" she said. Then all of the sudden her smile fell like something had just hit her. I walked toward her, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"CB, there is obviously something wrong… what is it?" she bit her lip "Umm, it's just that…" Claire sighed "Michael kissed me last night, and then said that I should know whatever I do he's thinking of kissing me, and I know you like him, and I feel horrible!" Claire said in one whole breath, yelling the last part.

Then she just broke down in tears. I embraced her "no, no it's okay…it wasn't your fault" I whispered. Shane jogged down the stairs, looking confused. Then Michael came behind him. I glared at Michael, the kind of glare that can burn holes. One thing was for sure, I was going to KILL Michael!

Shane's POV:

"Why is Claire crying?" I asked worriedly. Eve stopped hugging Claire and stomped up to Michael, slapping him, and then again. Then all of a sudden his eyes flashed red, then blue again. "Wha-What happened?" Michael asked.

_**Not very long coz I'm watching Glee and I haven't seen "The Quarterback" episode yet so I'm watching it and don't freak out, I know Michael is sounding like a bad guy… but don't worry R.I.P Cory Monteith **_


	6. Chapter 6- :O

_**Chapter 6: Ok. I know this story is going a little too fast. So I'm slowing it down. Michael in the last chapter was awake in the morning, so im going to clarify this: he is ghost from 8:00 PM to 7:00 AM and it was only 6:45.I know I haven't updated in such a long time. So here it is! C:**_

_**Michaels POV:**_

Everyone was staring. I had NO IDEA what had happened. It was like a huge gap was missing, a huge hole in my memory. Eve said "what- You don't know what happened?" She hissed. A unfamiliar yet familiar young (Pretty) girl was being held in a way too friendly hug by Shane. She looked as if she had been crying. I fell to my knees. Oh no, it's time I thought. Crap, while everyone started looking concerned I vanished, gone, thin air. The young girl screamed… so did Eve.

_**Claire's view: **_

(Flashback) I was in my usual Goth gear; I was going to a party, more ready than ever! Whenever I got to the party everyone was staring. I was wearing a black tutu, black corset, and plain black heels. As for my make-up, I had thick black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and dark cherry red lipstick. My hair was down, Straitened (She's Brunette). One really hot guy chuckled and said "God, you're hot…but lose the Goth gear…" a girl came up behind and pushed me. I tumbled over and smudged my makeup. Everyone started laughing. I covered my face and ran to the nearest bathroom. I turned the lock behind me. I walked to the mirror and stared at the unfamiliar face staring back. I thought I looked fabulous…But…Yeah. I yanked paper towels from the dispenser. I wet them and wiped all the makeup off accept for the cherry lipstick, bronzer and heavy mascara. I looked like a polished girl… Under My corset I had a strapless tight black shirt. Under my tutu I had on black short, shorts. I striped off the tutu and corset and tossed them in the trash behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, kinda digging it. I walked out the bathroom. Everyone turned their heads. So I decided to keep the style.

_**Shane's POV:**_

Did Michael just disappear… Oh my god. Both of the girls were screaming. Oh my God.

_**I have SO many plans for amelie, MYRININ (YAY), Oliver shane and Claire and everyone else! Yay.**_


End file.
